Azure Flames Reborn
by Skycrest
Summary: Devlin Mercer taken at a young age hoped only for one thing, to be free from the people who hurt him. given the chance to leave his imprisonment he took it. now free all he wants is to live freely but will the beast that lives within him allow that? or will it take control and force him to burn all in his path? OC slash. remake
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in the window sill just looking out into the woods behind my home… or is this a home? I could not tell anymore. Being here made me feel weird, like I was forgetting everything about myself. I cant even remember mom or dad… did I have a mom and dad? Why was I forgetting so easily!?

I held my head in pain not liking this one bit, I was so afraid that I was shaking. The cold air in the room went straight to my bones that rattled in my body. I shook so much and shrived that my teeth chattered. My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I thought it would pop.

"Oh Devlin, again?" I turned my head in tears my head pulsing as I shivered on the ground. There standing in the middle of the doorway was Mr… er Dr. Rowner. He walked over to me lifting me in his arms frowning at me. "I thought I told you to keep the collar on your neck."

"S..sir it hurts to much… please cant I keep it off?" he simply chuckled at me putting it back on my neck the metal collar shocking me slightly as it snaps back in place the head ache leaving quickly replaced by a numb feeling in my head. I felt weirdly calm like always my head clearing of thoughts as I shrived a bit in the doctors arms.

"See? All better, now lets get you into bed." he chuckled a bit as he took me to my room passing the others full of children like me all wearing the collars looking numb and mindless. I hated wearing it it hurt so much to feel so… so numb. I kept trying to take it off using bobby pins or forks to pick the lock on them. Dr. Rowner placed me on the bed taking off my shirt as he chuckled rubbing my bare skin. I whimpered a little knowing what he was going to do as I closed my eyes wishing for him to be quick.

"Dr Rowner! You have a call from Johann." I looked back at the door in relief as one of the other doctors called him away. He growled in anger as he tucked me in kissing my cheek. I bit my lip tears welling in my eyes wanting nothing more to just sleep. He told me good night leaving the room as I pulled into myself hugging the pillow hard.

"I want to go home..."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I looked out at the endless rows of flowers seeing nothing but the soft silver petals flowing within the dark forest that made up the land around me. I could not move my arms or legs, I could only limp in the vines that encircled my body rapping around me in a tight embrace. The bark on the tree glowing a soft white just like the petals of the flowers that made up the glen.

My heart ached in knowing I was not meant to be here… at least not yet. I had work to do I had to be there for him but… I was trapped. No matter how hard I struggled in the vines I could not brake their hold they only grew in strength as my muscles ached along with my heart knowing my dear brother was trapped someplace horrid or worse.

How long have I been here now? A year, an hour? It felt impossible to tell. I had o need to eat or drink or even relief myself the tree sustaining me… but for what what!? Why? WHY!? Why is it keeping me here when he could be dead or dieing!? I cant leave him like this dam it! He is my brother my only family and this dammed tree is holding me down!

"Let me go! Dam it! Let me go he needs me! Hey!" no mater how hard I struggled the tree held me strong. I felt so much regret, regret from being separated from my dear brother, regret that I would probably never see him again and even more regret that I could not kill that dam monster that trapped me here and took him away from me. I limped in the vines as tears trickled down my eyes. "Mom… Dad… please… watch over him… keep him safe."

"They can not help him now." my eyes widened when I heard a voice, hope rushing through my heart at the sound of the familiar voice. There before my eyes was a small raven with bright blue eyes, the moment it fluttered down next to me a soft comforting wind blew around me caressing my skin as I calmed from just being near the bird.

"It's you… your back..." I was shaken out of my stupor as I struggled. "Please! Get me out of here, someone has Devlin! Please!"

The raven sighed as it lowered its feathered head as the hope deep within me faded away and all I felt was worry and fear. My eyes flared in anger as I thrashed in the vines. How dare he! The lying feathered bastard!

"You promised you would keep him safe! You promised me! you promised!" the feathered rat simply spread its wings and flew into the dark sky as I shouted at it in pure rage. My throat was sore as I finally stopped, just limping on the tree as tears fell down my face. "Devlin… please… forgive me."

I frowned but growled as I forced my hand out of the vines as I gave a one last ditch to save my little brother. I silently thanked my mother for her teachings and was so glad she never taught Devlin these spells. If he knew them he would have most likely ended up in my situation, trapped in this… limbo… bound to a tree for his crimes agents magics and the great woman that governed it all. I held my bloody hand up to the moon and begged.

"Mother of Darkness

Mother of Light

Gide his soul in you through flight

wish of love and love of life"

"Goddess of the Moon, hear this plee, please save him… that's all I ask."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I sat on the bed looking out at the forest with a sad frown on my face. How long has it been since I came to this so called 'orphanage'. I had to be seventeen by now or maybe sixteen, but I am still as skinny as the twiggy boy they kidnapped in the night. I saw my reflection in the glass seeing my blue eyes shinning a bit like they always did. The doctors called them my baby blues, their little pet name made me scowl knowing they could care less about me or any of the other kids here.

Actually they were kind of nice to me… except for the fact that they knew what that monster Dr. Rowner did to us each night. It made me sick hearing the others crying as their beds rocked in the night. Their collars… our collars, keeping us controlled like sheep.

I wanted to run but I would not get far with the dam collar strapped to my neck. No matter how hard I pulled it only got tighter like some dam finger trap. I did manage to have it glitched to the point I could tap it in the right places to have it brake open. Sadly when I did manage to get the dam thing off my head would feel like it would explode.

It felt as if my whole body was burning from the inside, the only time the pain would end was when I put the thing back on. I had to find a way to keep it off without getting sick but I had no idea how to make it happen… then again.

I got up from my bed and started to pack some clothes into a pillow case, I had once shot at this and I was going to take it. This was it! My heart pounded in my chest as I moved about my room my plan coming into my mind as I worked through it. I had an idea that could work but it was a long shot and I had doubts but I spent to long in this hell to give up that chance.

I may have been made slow and week by the collar but taking it off would make me sick after a few short seconds and having it off makes me sick to my stomach so the only way I could get away in time I had to do something tricky. First I would need to find the key the doctors used on it to take it off, second was simple but hard at the same time and could be tricky.

I walked down the halls seeing my fellow… I guess I should say prisoners, walking the halls most of them slowly and painfully so. They looked like zombies their collars strapped to their necks sedating them so the doctors could test on them. Their far away looks made my heart shake a bit, all going through the same thing as me, wishing to runaway or… or find another way to leave… a darker way.

I was bumped out of my thoughts by my one friend in this place my fellow captive who went by Thorn. He looked down at me and smiled a bit his eyes baggy and his hair over grown hiding his sad eyes half way at least. I bit my lip not able to look at him right now, he is very nice to me but I cant afford to bring him with me or anyone else. He smiled at me patting my shoulder in sympathy.

"Hey man, it looks like you were… it.. last night." I frowned nodding, It meant the one who was the Dr.'s play thing that night. It was a sad day in hell that we made a name for it or even acknowledged it. I sighed nodding hating that it was so obvious to everyone in such a horrible way. We would look more exhausted, having a haunted look in our eyes and a slight shutter in our arms or legs. "Its alright Dev, we all went through it… it gets easier… kind of."

"Look I don't want to talk about it Thorn, I don't think anyone here wants to talk about it." I said it quickly my voice a bit cracked from the emotions rushing through me. The more I talked to him the more I wanted to tell him my plan and bring him with me… but there was a high chance we would get caught. He sighed and nodded at me as he patted my back.

"I get it… its just… I hate seeing everyone like this." I bit my lip, unlike most of the kids or teens trapped here Thorn was the less jaded one. He would try his best to make us happy in any way he could even if he knew it would not work he still tried and you could not find people like that every day. "hey why don't we just… I don't know… go outside for a bit, toss the football around?"

"Thorn..." I shivered at each word his kindness biting at my soul which screamed at me to tell him my plan and have him join me in escaping this hell hole. "Sure..."

"Awesome!" he smiled at me making my soul crack. I had to keep my lips shut or no one will be able to get out of here. I followed him if only to make him feel a little better knowing he would do the same for me. We walked through the white halls making our way to the lawn as the guards kept an eye on us as we tossed the foot ball around. Because of the collars we could not run or jump to well so the game was no more then tossing the ball while sitting. Despite the moment restriction we smiled and tossed it regardless. "This is great but I wish I could show you my real moves. I was unstoppable on the football field."

"Really, you got to play for real?" I asked a little amazed since most of the kids here were brought at young ages.

"Yeah, I was not always in this place, I kind of just got here remember?" I blinked and face palmed feeling stupid. Thorn only came here about a year ago but to me my sense of time was all messed up. The only way I knew what day it was when the doctors and caregivers would tell us happy birthday. He saw me regretting asking as he chuckled tossing me the ball as it landed at my feet. "It's not a big deal man, its hard to figure these things out when you don't have a calendar or watch."

"Thanks…" I sighed shaking my head, Thorn was to forgiving and kind to me… if he knew what I was going to do without him or the others he would despise me. He saw the look in my eyes once again and chuckled looking around as he walked over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Hey can I tell you something?" I nodded feeling a cold chill down my spine when his breath touched my ear. "I'm planing on getting out of here tonight."

"What?" I asked biting my lip as he chuckled softly nodding to me as if he just said he was going to steal cookies not run off like I was planing on doing.

"Yeah, I got a plan ready and everything. I'm even going to tell everyone about this place and what they are doing to all of us…" I felt tears in my eyes falling because of what he said. I was about to run off without him and tell him nothing but he just told me on his own… some friend am I! "but there is one thing missing in my plan Dev."

"W.. what is it?" he pulled away from my ear smiling from ear to ear as my eyes watered even more then they did before.

"You..." I broke down crying into his chest as he blinked and hugged me not sure why I was balling on his shirt. "Dude whats wrong?"

"I'm evil..." my voice cracked as I felt my heart ache from my stupidity.

"What? Why would you say that?" I sniffled as I broke away and bit my lip only for him to turn my face to his as he smiled "you were going to run without me huh?"

"…." I looked in shock as he chuckled patting my shoulder.

"It's ok Dev, I get it. This place would have made me do the same thing, in a way I am going to the same thing. I can only bring one person with me with the plan is going to be pulled off. But I'm going to go to the police the moment I find a town. I'm not going to let that sicko so called doctor get away with what he did to you last night or anyone else." I teared up as I felt something odd… well seen something odd actually. A thin light around his chest that made me feel… I.. I cant describe the word. It was safe but also warm and inviting. "come on I'll tell you the plan tonight in my room. Come by after the guards finish the rounds."

He stood up but I quickly pulled him into a hug squeezing him tightly in my arms not wanting to let him go. He was so kind to me and wanted to help me just as much as he wanted to get out of here… when I was going to leave him and everyone else just to be out of the nightmare… I am a monster. He chuckled patting my back as he pulled away.

"Trust me man, we'll get out of this I have been practicing it ever since they got their grubby hands on me." I smiled wiping a tear from my eye as the doctors came over to us glaring, I just wanted to smack them so hard for bothering to inspect us for hugging. Thorn told them it was nothing just a bit of male bonding. They frowned but nodded as they made us go back inside. I turned back looking at the large line of trees. How he intended to get through it all I had no idea. My plan was foolish, I was just going to take the collar off at times to rest hoping it would be enough to out run them.

Thorn took me to the side of the hall and told me to wait for him in my room that he would come at midnight to get me. I went to my bed room and lied down the whole time my head was spinning. This was it, I was going to be free of this place in only a few hours.

I thought about why Thorn chose me of all the other captives, he is very nice to me but we are not that close… were we? Sure I liked him, he was like the only thing in my life now that reminded me of my family, hell I could not even remember my brother's face anymore. I knew he was tall and bulky but so was Thorn when I thought about it. He had a lot of resemblance to my brother actually. The same short hair, the same tired look in their eyes. I wounder if he went through what we were going through.

I shook my head and cleared it laying on my side not wanting to think anymore about all this. My brother was gone just like my mom and dad… I was alone. I had to deal with it like a man… right? At least that s how I felt. After looking at all of the other kids in here I just wanted to forget that and get out of here. I didn't need a family or friends I just needed to be free. My eyes closed slowly to tired to deal with my own thoughts.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I awoke in a gasp covered in a cold foreboding sweat. Something did not feel right to me, not right at all. I quickly crawled off the side of the bed and climbed into my wheelchair. How long as it been since I first lost use of my legs, to need this chair to be mobile when my dear students could be dead or dieing. How I wished I could move if only for them without this horrible limitation.

I quickly opened my mind searching for any signs of distress among the students and yet all seemed well. Was I awoken from my sleep from a simple nightmare? No no I felt a true call for help was I not? Then again it was just a feeling however I did not get as far as I was now on leaving an unsettling feeling to the wind. I made my way out of my room looking around the halls not feeling anything different or seeing any disturbances.

Every student was safely within their own rooms which brought a slight smile upon my face. It made me feel elated to be helping them within my care. I hopped… well knew they would grow into well mannered adults.. alright I hoped they will. They are teenagers after all, there was a lot of room for error. I had a lot of faith in them however, they grew together as a unit and there was no doubt… little doubt in my mind that they would grow well.

I sighed after looking through the halls twice seeing no strangeness except for a few odd crumbs… I will have to speak to the suspects about eating food in the halls… other then that I found nothing… or so I thought. I was making my way back to my room when I found an odd sound coming from the window overlooking the grounds. I followed it to find a sight I was not expecting.

"Strange..." it was an odd sight to say the least. Some small shadow hanging in the shadows tapping on the window sill ever so gently. I came closer to the window and looked out seeing nothing, I frowned and opened the window only to get a face fool of feathers followed by a loud frightening raven. It flew into the room landing on my bedroom door staring down at me with some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen.. I chuckled softly shaking my head to the nonsense of it all. "am I suddenly Edger Allen Poe? Hmm.."

'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-

Only this, and nothing more."

as I recited the old treasure the raven seemed to like it hopping down from the bedroom door and landing on my lap. Odd for a raven but this line of strangeness was not absent here in my school. I gently ran my hand on its back as it let out a soft crow. Something however made me feel a tinge of fright.

When my hand touched the raven's soft feathered back I felt an image being run through my mind, two boys running through a large forest away from a large blue flame. The image did not stop there it showed the poor boys being burned alive before my eyes. I felt my heart aching as the raven let out a harsh cry and flew right back out the window from once he came.

"No..." I quickly made my way to the elevator wanting to waist no time with this. If what I felt was not some illusion then it could only mean one thing. I went down to my office and found what I was looking for. I held up the helmet full of wires and placed it upon my head turning the great computer on. I scanned the world searching for those boys and to my surprise and relief they were alive and sleeping. I sighed in relief however my vision still persist and since they were both student candidates I ran them through a background check both of them very interesting to say the least.

The first boy was named Thaddeus 'Teddy' Woods, who was reported dead and killed by his parents no less. It seems someone has been lying in that family, the other a young Devlin Mercer had no family left his parents presumed dead and his brother missing. Such sad lives for two young men, but both having something in common. However I had no time to dwell on it, they were in danger and it was my responsibility to rectify it.

I first had the computer locate them and thankfully there was one person close by who could very well help them for me. Or at least get to them before I had a team prepared in time. I used my phone and dialed his number hoping he would pick up. He was a bit hard to get a hold of sometimes however my luck and the teenagers he answered. It will be up to him to bring them from that cruel fate.

"Hello Logan its me Charles."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I smiled… or was it smirking? Heh, I head no idea but I loved it! This was it I was going to leave this fucking hell hole and be free again. Its been a while since I was kidnapped by these monsters, being tested on like some kind of lab rat! I'll make them pay for it once I get to the police. They will rot in jail for every kid they made suffer I swear it to god!

The wind picked up outside the window shaking from the force of the gale. It was a cold night and I hoped Devlin would be able to follow me with that dam collar. The thing was the only thing keeping the poison from reaching his kidneys sending small electric shocks through his body meant to keep it at bay the same happening with mine. The cocky fuckers were smart but I was smarter… I mean more smart…. shut it!

The poison was strong but flawed, it was made with a certain agent that made it susceptible to intense heat. If I could get us into a make shift sauna before the poison made us kick the bucket. It took a lot of sneaking around to find this out but it was worth it. How I was going to make a sauna or find one I had no idea but first I got to get out of here.

The plan was simple but despite that it will work it has to. I tested it once and it was possible, it could work but I was not going alone. Devlin is a good kid and he looks strong enough to run through the forest into the town. The other guys and girls here are to young to make the run it would not be smart to drag them along.

I looked out the window and smiled, it was time. I pulled the collar and then grabbed a bobby-pin poking it on the side of the collar until I heard a snap. The collar fell off me landing on the ground with a loud clang or was it soft? My mind was rushing along with my heart.

I stood from the bed and rubbed my arms the ink black tattoo's that covered them pulled out of my body in two long vines that snaked down to the floor and pierced the tiles cracking them with ease. A chuckle came out of my mouth as the vines grew and grew becoming as thick as my arms. They were long and black as coal on them grew long throned flowers that bloomed royal blue. Small powder exploded from the Lilly like flowers in thick clouds of pollen. This was my chance, with the flowers blooming and their pollen spreading all throughout the room I rushed the door with them bursting it open as the thick cloud of blue spread through the halls the guards quickly coming after me only to inhale the cloud and cough falling onto the ground.

I loved this power it made it so much easier to sleep in alleys without having people steal from me, hah who would be stupid enough to pickpocket me when the pocket is covered in sharp pointy thorns. The sleeping powder is awesome too it could knock just about anyone out, except for me… why am I here barging!? Dam it I got to get to Devlin!

I quickly made my way through the halls using my vines to knock the guards away from me the thick cloud of blue getting closer every second. I kicked down Devlin's door and used the vines to wrap around the bars of his window bending them slowly. I had to bar the door again before the cloud could seep into the room my head already spinning and pulsing from not having the collar on. I had to tough it out though if we were going to make it at all. The bars finally bent after a minute of pulling I broke the window and turned to Devlin but… his eyes. He looked so scared and confused… I didn't get it at first but then it hit me… they didn't take him when his powers kicked in. I grabbed his arm and lifted him on to my back him being to stunned to understand what was going on. I leaped out of the window the leafs crunching under my heel as I ran past the trees looking back only once to see my vines growing and spreading the powder through the building. I had one hour until the flowers wilted and the pollen would be spent and were-off.

I shook my head the feeling of the poison flowing through me as I lifted Devlin up and placed him on a tree stump messing with his collar until it broke and fell off. He looked at me like I killed someone, it was kind of sad. Did he really not know about why they took us? I didn't have time to think about it or even explain to him about this. I lift him back up on my back then ran through the woods leaving the collars behind as the poison made its way through my body.

I panted heavily but then something did not seem right. I looked behind me only to gasp and run faster. There behind us was a raging fire burning badly in the direction of our prison. The trees around us lit up like it was suppose to burn. Dam it this was bad! The others! those… those fucking monsters burned them alive!

I felt hot tears running down my eyes as I ran until my legs gave out and I fell. Devlin laying next to me as my vision started to fade, this was bad… very bad! Devlin's eyes were wide and just staring something was off about him, the poison was not meant to stun him like that and I doubt he was still confused about what was happening. I reached out to him as I started to see black feeling my body heating up from the flames that roared around us. Dam it… I tried right? I tired…

"D..Dev… run… please..." my voice felt so heavy like the words were taking so much effort to be spoken. Dam it I never felt so week… then again I have but… I guess…. It does not matter anymore. I let my eyes close giving up. I did my best this time, I tried harder then I did with… with her. I tired… I… tried…

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The moment I got the call from Chuck I knew he was going to pull me away from my vacation. The guy knew how to get on my nerves but its not like I got a chose in this. Some kids were in deep shit and it was my job to pull them out of it and hose them off. Its a thankless job sure but its a job, at least I get these vacation days, there is just so much bratty punk teenagers I can take before I start to claw out their spines.

Not that I would hurt them that is, Chuck would make my head implode or worse. So I had to pick up my crap and make it back on the road looking for two kids who Chuck was planing on helping out by cramming them inside the mansion. Just what we need… more bratty kids.

I finished packing my things getting onto my bike as I looked out at my campsite. Something about the woods made me relax, no screaming brats, no hormones raging though my nose to irritate me, just perfect and now I got to leave it… I growled revving the engine on my bike driving out of the woods and into the highway.

"You better pay me extra for this Chuck!" I road for about an hour as I got a bad feeling in my bones. I stopped the bike for a second and sniffed the air frowning at the familiar scent… "Fuck!"

I revved the engine as I road faster smoke rising into the sky in a huge pillar. The kids were in bigger shit then I thought.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I limped there staring at Thorn not able to move something wrong with my body. My bones felt like they were burning and my skin felt worse like I was melting into Thorn's back as he ran. The moment I saw those… things on his arms and the weird blue smoke something in me burst through. It felt so bad like my body was exploding deep inside me. I could not move, think or even speak. All I could do was stare blankly as my brain boiled in my skull.

We fell onto the ground when Thorn collapse, he stared at me as I laid there staring back. He gasped his four head sweating his eyes looking frightened and full of worry. I wanted to help him but my own body screamed in pain. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling like this? Was I dieing!?

"No..." I felt tears running down my cheeks the feeling of them like cold ice water compared to the burning in my body. I did not want to die! I did not want this to end so early! Not after getting so close to leaving this place! I want to go home! I want to live! "I WANT TO LIVE!"

I felt the fire in my body explode out of me in a huge pier reaching high into the sky. I stood there burning from the inside out the flames bursting out of me in a tower of fire. I felt so.. free, as if all my troubles were gone burning inside the fire along with my body. The flames grew and grew until they finally stopped, they burned softly on my arms and shoulders in soft candle flames.

I looked down finding my hands were different, on the tips of my fingers were thick black claws that looked thick and strong. I stared at them for a moment as I heard coughing on the ground. There on the ground was a thick bramble of vines holding Thorn inside. I grabbed the vines pulling them out to get to him only to find him shaking and a little chard.

"No..." I whimpered a little as I pulled him close to me wishing he would be alright hoping he will be pull through. I looked around me in a panic my breath hitching and something on my head folding back. This was not right everything didn't make sense!

"Hey you OK kid?" I looked behind me in tears, there stood a bulky gruff man. I gave him pleading eyes full of cold tears.

"Please… help him."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I smirked at the hospital building looking out at the people I knew that were within, seeing the two boys with my mind's eye. Those cheeky little brats have done well, they escaped using their powers well. I knew they would escape but I didn't know how, oh how good it was of my new friend to tell me so. I looked to my shoulder and smirked at the little black raven sitting there above my collar.

"All that you said has come true, so it will be him to hold the key am I right?" the bird nodded its feathered head a sullen look in its bright blue eyes. "having regrets little one?"

"…." I chuckled at it's silence.

"Come now, is the song bird tired of singing?" the raven simply rose into the sky fleeing rather then speaking. "fine suit yourself, I have what I need."

I smiled at the building as I pictured them there sitting in the hospital one under a blanket hiding his new found body parts and the other slightly chard. It made me smile seeing them in there knowing they were the strongest, the most powerful of all the rejects I had. They can run and hide all they want but the serpent has its eyes on them now. Soon it will slither its way into their home and bite!

"See you soon, little boys. Hail Hydra." I turned my back on the hospital and the brats, my green hair flowing in the wind behind me. Soon, so soon the key will be mine along with ultimate power. All from two little boys. How fun it will be to tare it from their hands and the best part will be seeing their faces as I killed them both!

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Writer's Notes)

Hello readers, names Vex and I hope you like this remake of my brother's story Azure Flame Wolf! Please Let us know if you like it so far and what you think of the new beginning. Also we would like to thank the following people for allowing us to use their OC's

For the despicable Doctor Rowner, the owner is are great fan IceAge Mutant! :D thank you again for your awesome fan art and the support you gave us we hope to keep your OC's design to the letter along with each of our other contributes to the story.

Finally please review and tell us if you like it or not or tips for Writing for Sky and Editing for me we do appreciate it and do be critical we can take it. Just don't be trolly, all we ask.

See you all soon!


	2. Kindling the Flames of Hope

I sat down next to the hospital bed staring at Thorn for the longest time just waiting for him to wake up. The man from before went to talk to a friend of his that just came by but I could care less. Sure he saved us and I should be thankful but… Thorn… all I could think about is what he did in the woods, summoning those vines was physically impossible… but then again burning from the inside out was not really normal ether.

"Thorn.." I stood up a blanket over my head hiding my new set of… ears… some how they changed, they were not on the sides of my head but on the top. They were fuzzy and furred like an animal, but that was only the top of the weirdness that was my new body. I was taller around Thorn's height with claws on both my hands and toes and behind me was a long fluffy tail. I looked at my hand and frowned it being so strange like looking through the eyes of someone else. The hell happened to me? What was going on!? And why wont he wake up?! I walked over to Thorn and shook him hard my eyes tearing up from the emotions bubbling in me.

"Wake up! You have to tell me whats going on!" my voice was shrill but deep at the same time it feeling odd to me and a bit disturbing. I felt so week and yet strong if you can understand that. As if I had power in me but was week and to stupid to use it. I felt like an idiot, like I was useless. The feeling burned me inside and out. My arms shook as small blue flames burned softly setting off the fire alarm and singeing the blanket that covered my chest and hide my new limbs.

"Please, Calm yourself Devlin. I have the answers your looking for." I turned my head my eyes flashing with confusion as I found a man in the door way. He was old around his forties or fifties and bald but what I noticed was the wheelchair he sat in. despite him being crippled I felt something odd… he was… it was like he was stronger then he looked. He gave me a calm smile as I frowned at him shaking. The hell dose he know!? What makes him so smart!? And how the hell does he know who I am? I wanted to claw at him but at the same time I wanted those answers. He chuckled lightly at me when I didn't speak back just glaring at him. "I know many things Devlin, my name is Charles Xavier. I am the owner of a school I would like you and Mr Woods to join."

"Why would we do that?" I hissed through my teeth my body tensed and I felt my feelings change from curiosity to plane annoyance and suspicion. How did he know what I was thinking!? Was he one of them!? No… I wont back down this time! I wont let us get hurt by them again! Not ever again! "I WONT LET YOU TAKE US!"

"Devlin wait!" I didn't give him the option. I grabbed Thorn and jumped out the window working on pure adrenaline and hate, not even thinking just acting on my instinct. I felt the glass shatter on my arms and skin not feeling one ounce of pain but feeling my blood boiling in my body. I looked down seeing the street bellow as I frowned jumping from the top window was not the smartest thing I ever done. I started to fall the ground coming closer and closer to me only for me to land on my feet a small crater forming around them as I felt the impact climb up my legs to my thy yet… they were not broken.

I looked up in astonishment looking up to see the top floor the man from before who took us from the burning woods he frowned and rushed back down as I panicked and lift my foot out of the cement side walk along with the other as I started to sprint running down the road past a few cars that honked at me angrily but I could care less all that was on my mind was 'run'.

I looked back only once to see the gruff man rushing out of the hospital looking for us. I held Thorn close to me as I rushed away into an alley looking around me only to find it blocked. I looked around for any way out any at all only to be knocked down. I let out a gasp my head spinning as I looked behind me finding not the gruff man like I thought but a sight that made my eyes widen only to close… Doctor Rowner.

I woke up later my arms tied to a bed by metal clasps the skin on my arms and legs hurting like crazy but all I could do was moan my brain spinning in my head from the hit. I let out a whimper as I pulled at the clasps only to tear up in pain. My eyes were fuzzy at the moment but I could still see the redness around my wrists the feeling horrible, like my arms were slowly melting. My heart raced in my chest as I panicked, Thorn, where was Thorn!?

"Oh your up, wonderful I rather you awake for this." there he was in the doorway the monster giving me a shit eating smirk that I wanted so badly to tare from his face! He chuckled as he walked over to me as he lightly touched my leg moving in a circle around the bed like a hungry vulture. "Its ever so much more fun when they are awake."

"Fuck you!" I snarled out pulling on the clasps totally ignoring the pain that they inflicted on me. All I could care about was the monster that was caressing my legs. He just chuckled at me as he ran his hand up my leg and to my chest I frowned and growled as I thrashed on the bed wanting to brake free my arms only sizzling from the clasps as the metal burned as if it was molten.

"Oh I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you, do you like them? I made them myself, I wont bother telling you the science of it seeing as how you were poorly educated. Lets just say they are poisoned in a way. Do you understand that with your little brain?"

"Shut up!" I shouted and spat in his face as he wiped it off with his finger then smirked the sicko putting it in his mouth and moaned. I felt sick to my stomach the sick bastard being a creeper like he was back in the prison. I hated him so much my blood boiling in my body as I struggled. He chuckled as he ran his finger on my neck to my cheek as I bit at him trying to get his gross finger.

"Cute as ever! Ooh how I missed you my little boy." I growled not giving in as he smirked pulling out a knife holding the tip of the blade at my chest my eyes going wide. "I thought about letting you live but why bother you know? You would ever so much be more valuable dead then alive."

"..." I was quite my body shaking hard from fear, my anger gone only pure fear rushing through me as he smirked and pushed down hard sliding the blade into me as I gasped and screamed in pain the metal on the knife sinking in me as he smirked and left it there in my chest.

"There there, the pain will only last until the skin erodes on the blade. Now to deal with the other little shit!" his voice turned from cocky to psychotic and blood hungry as he went to the door leaving me there as I shook and whimpered the pain worse then anything I felt before. Even those horrible nights with him were not as bad as the feeling of the blade in my chest.

"Please..." I whimpered out feeling cold my body shaking softly in the binds. I heard a loud scream as I shrived and cried knowing it had to be Thorn dieing in the same way as I was. I whimpered there feeling powerless and week like I was before… its over… its all over..

'Kaw.' I blinked as my eyes opened, there on my chest was a small large raven with deep blue eyes. It looked me over tilting its head as it bit down on the blade and pulled it out making me scream as I shivered. The raven leaned its head on my open wound as its blue eyes closed a small tear dripping down into it as the wound began to close. I breathed out a sigh as the pain from the wound faded away. The bird then flew out the window leaving me with a flutter of its wings. I bilked not to sure what just happened as I felt my wrists seeing the clasps are gone. I rubbed them the wounds gone as I shook my head and growled getting up from the bed as I rushed to the door pulling it open to see a group of men holding bats.

I growled as I felt my hands flex and claw my anger rising as I rushed them with a loud roar as I drew my arm back and slashed the thug's shirt ripping open as I drew blood the others gasping and rushing at me. I glared the smell of the thug's blood made me snarl as I tackled the other ones knocking one back and dropping on the other as I garbed his shirt and knocked hm out drawling my fist back as I punched him hearing a crack. I felt a rush in me as I looked at the other who backed away on the ground his back to the wall as walked on my hands and knees crawling at the man as he whimpered and shivered my mind was a total blank as I garbed his neck only one thing echoing in my head.

"Where is he?" he shivered as I roared at him choking his neck in my hand as his head turned purple "WHERE!?"

"D down stairs!" he chocked out as I pulled his neck and bashed his head behind the wall as he fell limp. I growled as I stood up and bolted down the stairs of the building it being abandoned and a little run down. I didn't care all I wanted was to find him and then kill that bastard Rowner! I ran on all fours as I made it to the basement seeing the walls covered in thick black vines that cling to the walls and still growing small blue buds on some of the thorns… he was here. "Thorn!"

I kicked the door in to see a woman over the doctor Thorn bound to a table with the same clasps that held me. He winced and whimpered at the pain a knife in his chest as I rushed for him pulling it out quickly knowing very well what it could do. I frowned as there was a big wound on his chest ignoring the doctor and the woman as they spoke.

"You found me my dear hehehe, have you come to give me a kiss?" he mocked the woman as she glared her hands were clawed long red nails perfect for shredding flexed on her hand. She had eyes of pure rage pouring out of her pores as she looked down at the monster in a lab coat. "what no words? No quick quips at me? Wow you changed a lot my dear, how is the baby?"

"..." she glared more as a long scaly tail wrapped around his neck keeping him quite. She keeled down and went eye level with the mad man who simply smirked in defiance even choking to death his face turning purple his smirk never leaving. "I waited years to get you in my claws you fucking sick jackass."

I looked away pulling the bands off Thorns arms and legs holding the wound over his chest closed. I panicked not knowing what to do, I looked at Thorn's face as he smiled at me and cried a little. My heart skipped a beat as he said only two words… I'm sorry. I shook my head feeling his blood bubbling up from the wound not wanting to see him go. I kept seeing my father's eyes my mother's smile… all there on the table about to leave me again. I couldn't take it! I cried on his chest like a child loosing all my restraint letting my feelings out.

"Don't go!" I let my tears fall on his chest falling down on his shirt soaking him in the river of sadness that poured out of me. I cried there not watching the woman as she spoke to the doctor wrapped in his tail. I heard him chuckle and then was blinded by a bright flash of light, when I opened my eyes he was gone and she was standing there with a scowl. She roared then punched the wall it cracking with her rage along with a bone in her hand I looked back seeing some blood trickle down the wall but when she pulled her arm free it was completely fine, no cuts or gashes. I whimpered a little looking at her with eyes full of sadness. "Please… help him."

She sighed as she looked at me and smiled a bit looking at Thorn. She pointed to his chest as I looked down and pointed to the wound… or where it should be. I gasped my eyes wide as I touched it and frowned. It was gone… the wound was gone!

"How?" I asked my voice shaking with confusion. She just smiled and wiped her finger on his shirt pulling up the moistness of my tears.

"Huh… neat trick kid. You'll make a good doctor… then again, I hate doctors. Telling me not to drink and shit." I blinked for a second staring at her in confusion she looked so angry before and now cracking jokes… I think. "hey listen up kid, your friend will be OK, but I got to get going so I need to make this quick."

She held up a claw as she grabbed me and turned me around sticking her claw into the back of my neck. I tried to pull away when I felt her stick it in but stopped as I felt her pull something out. I looked back at her holding my neck as I found something on the tip of the sharp nail. It looked like a metal computer chip, I seen a lot of those around the prison the workers holding some on the bracelets they wore when they walked around the building. The chips were engraved in the bracelets and the guards scanned them as they went about their jobs. I blinked my eyes wide.

"Those things… one was in my neck!?" she chuckled and nodded as if it was nothing.

"Yep I know the feeling and don't worry kid, I'm going to stuff a lot more then a tracking trip into all of his orifices… orifecy… huh forgot how to say that." she smirked at me thinking about a word, the hell was wrong with her!? Why, WHY DAM IT!?

"Why are you so calm!?" I roared at her my words coming out as a squeak. She looked at me for a moment and frowned placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you went through kid, I did to with that bastard. Don't let what happened take away who you are…" her face… her eyes… they looked the same as the other kids… the people in the prison with me… she… she was like us… I let out a whimper my eyes tearing up again.

"How?… it hurts… it always hurts." she pulled me into a hug patting my back softly.

"I know.. it hurts with me too. But its simple, a lot of bad things happened to me but there is one thing that keeps me going." I looked up at her, her eyes full of something I could not under stand. But I felt something, something strong. It was like a calming wind in a park or sun shine in a cold day. It was… it felt so good… it was so soft so nice so… I don't think I can describe it. "its hope kid. Hold it right here.."

She placed her hand over my chest as I placed my hand over her''s feeling a ring. I felt something from her touch. It reminded me of mother, so warm and safe. What was this? Why does it feel so familiar? And why could I not just remember what it was!? It was taring me up inside trying to think of it the few seconds she held her hand on my chest felt like hours or days. It felt like so long until I understood it with one single sound, a thump… her heart… my heart…

"Hope..." she smirked and nodded.

"You got it kid, and a good seance of humor helps to heh." she smiled fluffing her jacket. "I got to get going but I got a feeling you will be just fine in a few minutes"

She frowned sniffing the air her eyes turning golden for a moment as she walked to the door. Waving goodbye. I blinked for a second frowning why the hell was she just going like that!? Wasn't she going to help us!? I shook my head forgetting about it not caring right now, all that mattered was helping Thorn. I looked back at him on the table the lights flickering on us as I wiped the blood off his chest frowning as I felt myself whimper a little… no I had to be strong. I lift him up in my arms surprised I could carry him… then again I did jump out of a building with him and lived I was kind of sure I could take him someplace safe.

"You should have not ran kid." I gasped looking back as I pulled Thorn close to me seeing the gruff man from before. I looked around up and down for a way to escape in no condition to fight my body still a bit week from before and already emotionally drained. He stopped and rose his hands up into the air as if I was a cop or something showing he was not armed but I highly doubt that. "its OK kid I'm not going to hurt ya OK? Take it easy your friend there does not look to good I just want ta help."

"H how do I know I can trust you!?" he sighed and shook his head. "You don't, but I'm not about to force ya to go with us to the school. It has to be your chose kid not mine or the professors. But first your friend need a doctor, I know you want to help him don't ya?"

"..." he got me there I didn't want Thorn to be hurt worse then he was, but this guy… something in my gut said no don't go, to run as fast as I could and take Thorn with me. But go where? They'll find us no matter where we go wont they? I cant… we cant keep running… we had to fight. We had to keep going! I had to not give up we will be free and that is my vow! "The answer is no! I wont trust you or anyone again!" I shouted my heart beating in my chest as a burst of fire burned around us shining like a light in the deepest cave. I roared at the man sending the flame into his face the flames consuming him in my rage as he growled in pain kneeling on the ground as I grabbed Thorn tightly and jumped with every ounce of strength I had bolting from the room past him and into the main hall of the building bursting through the door as I turned back only once seeing the building burning in a bright blue brighter then I have ever seen. I looked at myself seeing the flames still around me and Thorn but not burning us like I thought. It was warm and soft like the woman's touch… like mother… or father.

"Ugh…" Thorn moaned in my arms awake and still sick. I rushed away running fast into the town the flames slowly dieing off me as I hold him close to my chest… where I was going I did not know, what would happen to Thorn I had no idea at all… but I knew if we were going to make it out of this I had to run, I had to run with every ounce of will power I had left in my legs. I'll get the tracker out of Thorns neck somehow and heal him up. We will live freely or I will die trying to make it happen. This was it… I was not going to be a week little boy again! I'll burn on strong like the sun! I'll fight with every ounce of power resting within my body, and I will be the one to protect Thorn this time. I will be his hero. I looked up at the stray sky seeing the moon shining up there a bright in its crescent phase.

"The weak and frail Devlin Mercer is dead..." I declared while running deep into the woods outside of the town not looking back again… never again. "My name is…"

I looked back up at the shining moon with a smile across my face. My heart burning brightly to match its amazing light. I knew then right then and there that it was true… Devlin Mercer is dead and gone. I had a new body a tail and ears of an animal… and I could care less! I was stronger now! I had power coursing through these veins! a second chance to live my life forever!

"My name is..." my eyes closed and opened up to the bright light of the moon as for a split second the moon itself turned blue. "Crest."


	3. Logan's Fire, Wilting Thorns

(Logan)

I roared in pain the little fucker had a punch to him, those flames burned like acid going down to my bones. If they were not made of metal I would have been dead right then and there. Kid might have not meant it but it did fucking piss me off! I was on fucking vacation and now I was just incinerated to death!… well not to death that would have been stupid to die by some punk. My skin grew back once I limped my way out of the building the flames licking me like some fucking cat on a high. I haven't felt a pain like that in ages, only one person was able to hurt me like that… then again as my body reformed a bit I smelt something other then fire…

"The hell!?" I looked around me the building burning down in a blue flame that didn't look like it was going to die out any time soon. People began to rush around it to see what was going down in their small town. I looked out in to the crowd smelling the people around as I looked up seeing her… "Chels…"

Dam that woman! Running right when I was right there! When I get my hands on her I am going to wring her fucking neck! I winced as my skin finally covered my muscles and veins. I frowned though when I found out I was buck naked… fucking punk screw Chels, I'm going to wring his neck! I covered myself and rushed into an alley calling out to Chuck in my head.

'Chuck! The kids got away and I need pants the little punk ended up burning the building down… stop your fucking snickering and get over here!' fucking asshole! I got to find a way to get even with him one day. I waited there leaning down on the wall as I let out a sigh running my hand through my hair feeling worn out. I didn't expect the kid to have a bite like that… I was hoping he would have seen we were not monsters like those creeps who hurt him.

I smelt it on him and the other kid too, sex and shame was a scent I knew well… get your fucking head out of the gutter! I meant I knew it was bad, those kids were forced I knew it and it was wrong… no it was beyond wrong it was fucking sick! I frowned thinking to myself until it hit me. If Chelsea was there then it meant one thing… it was them Hydra was the cause of it! Fucking monsters what they did to me was low but doing something like that to kids!? It made my hair stand on end wanting to fucking crush those assholes myself… heh but if Chelsea is really on their ass then those asses are grass. I'll leave it to her…

"Heh… go get em Chels." I smiled up at the night sky looking up at the moon shining down on the world, every night that moon made me feel calm just staring at it made me feel as if the weight on my shoulders just fell like a ton of bricks hitting the ground. I let my eyes close thinking about that kid… something about him reminded me of.. me.

"Heh must be in shock.." I shook my head thinking again the kid was a pain but he was not feral… then again.. he did have a puppy tail and ears. Heh kind of cute… wait a sec no NO! "get the thought out of your head!"

I smacked my self not wanting to go there again, fuck him being a guy I don't give two shits about that! Its just… I'm not about to let someone else get inside my head like that. I have enough problems sleeping at night, her on my mind twenty four seven. What she did made me want to fucking rip apart something. I let out a sigh looking up as the wind picked up something hidden floating in the air above one of the buildings the jet finally here. I picked myself up and made my way up.

"This is going to be a long week."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Thorn)

Devlin stood over me with a happy smile on his face, I blinked not to sure what was going on. Last I remember I was running with him in the woods and being knocked out from exhaustion… or did someone hit me? I also remembered waking up in a dark place and someone stabbing me… then again it could have been a dream right?

"Dev… hey you OK? Where are we?" I looked around seeing I was on a bed in a bright room. It was nice and warm inside and I felt amazing! Like I could run a marathon or have an orgy… wait scratch that! I did not say that! I shook my head and smiled, it was a good thing he could not read minds… I hope. "Dev you going to say anything?"

"…." he just smiled at me running his hand on my cheek as I frowned backing up a bit it not being like him, usually he looks at me a bit annoyed or smiles shyly not out right smile at me like a lover… not that I would want that! I backed away from him on the bed until I was on the head board.

"Your kind of freaking me out..." I said my voice was a bit high as his smile turned into a smirk his hand running from my cheek to my neck. I could only shiver my arms feeling like jelly from the confusion. The hell was he doing!?

"Thorn, I… want you." his voice was so soft like his skin… wait! I tried to push him back or tell him to stop but I couldn't! The hell!? "Thorn… Thorn."

"Oh my god." I whimpered out as his face got closer and closer to mine. I felt my breath hitch as I bolted up hitting my head on something as the world around me faded and came right back. I blinked then gasped lifting up as I shivered the warm bedroom gone and left with a pack of leafs and a bit of snow. The only think on me was a soft shirt lain on me like a blanket. My whole body felt like it was broken inside and out twisted and beaten like I was eaten by a wood chipper! "FUCK!"

I cried out loudly and shrilly the feeling of pain like a bullet to the brain… the fuck!? Am I so delusional I'm rhyming now!?… oh yeah the pain, I screamed out it cracking in my throat as I withered on the ground the cold only making me feel worse. I only stopped when I heard foot steps holding my hand over my mouth to keep from being spotted. If those jerks were out here and I was spotted like this I wont be able to fight not able to move more then my arms. Please don't find me, please don't find me! I got to find Devlin!

"Thorn!?" I looked up seeing a shirtless guy with dog ears on his head looking down at me. I blinked never seeing him before in the prison but he looks so familiar… wait.

"Dev?" he smiled and pushed off the log my head was laying on and flipped landing in front of me pulling me into a hug. I frowned looking at him as he dug his head into my chest his tail wagging in the cold wind… wait tail!? "Dude… what happened to you!?"

He chuckled looking himself over, what was once a skinny twig was now a fucking hunky slab of sinewy muscles along with a confident look in his once tired and sad eyes. He was fucking hot… I did not say that!

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that actually, its the new me, and the names Crest now." I scratched my head not to sure what he meant or how it happened but I was not going to question it, it was defiantly a change for the better, he actually looked happy for once… wait.

"Hey… why are your hands all bloody?" I asked my eyes a bit wide as he licked his fingers.

"Deer. I cough us some food for the winter but I have no idea how to light a fire to cook." he chuckled as I winced garbing him in a head lock.

"YOU IDIOT! your going to get worms! Or worse!" he chuckled as I gave him a noogie not really to upset with him hell he caught a deer! He was smiling… he was eating uncooked meat. "Seriously your not an animal here let me."

"Wait don't!" I didn't listen and picked myself up as my eyes went wide and I let out a shriek my body aching badly. He set me gently back down as I winced and wheezed a bit. "I tried to tell you, you got really damaged I was barely able to close your wound. Doctor Rowner cut you up pretty badly and some guy tried to take us back to the prison. I had to run a lot and it didn't make the wound any better. Sorry about that..."

"It's fine I guess, I'm alive and that's all that matters... wait fuck that, are you OK!?" he just laughed hugging me his tail wagging again I felt my cheeks warm up when I saw his back I shut my eyes and shook my head. "i um I'll take that as a yes heheh..."

I laughed nervously as he pulled away giving me a smile. He told me to wait a bit so he could go and drag the deer back here. I waited for a bit and sighed, how much time passed since I was out of it? Heh forget it, we were free now. All that matter was that we were safe. We made it and we were safe… I smiled only for a snow flack to drop on my noise making me sneeze. OK safe was not the right word here. We needed shelter or at least to find a town, I could survive on the streets in winter just fine but not in the woods, I only took a few days of scouts and all I knew was how to pitch a tent or make a fire. I waited for a bit my head laying on the log feeling a bit useless. If I was going to heal we had to get to a hospital… hopefully we can skip on the bill or find a free clinic. I was brought out of my thoughts when Dev.. er Crest came back with a large buck over his shoulders.

"How the hell did you get that!?" he smiled dropping it in front of me a few feet away.

"I slashed with in the neck with ma claws." he said flexing his fingers showing me the slightly long and pointed tips still covered in deer juice. Dude was hard core.

"Ok well since I cant move your going to have to make the fire to cook that because your NOT!.. going to eat it again raw!" he chuckled and nod sitting on his knees as he listened to me intently. I told him the basic steps. "Just find some fire wood anything that is not soaked with ice or snow. Check for branches with lots of leafs pine trees would work great for it. It might smell but it will work out. Then find two sturdy sticks that you could fit between your palms so that both of your hands touch on it."

"Yes sir Mr. Thorn!" he saluted me sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he rushed out into the woods doing as I asked, I just chuckled shaking my head as I laid back being thankful it was winter. If there was anything up right now and not hibernating that stag would lead them to me and I would be lunch. He came back with what looked like a whole tree! Logs all stacked in his arms some shredded apart like a beaver chewed them up. "Will these do?"

He asked with a shit eating grin, my eyes were wide, I didn't expect him to cut down a tree like that! Dam how the hell did that work out? Was he really that strong with those claws? Or… am I still dreaming… yeah I'll go with that for now and just enjoy the weird second dream… not that I enjoyed the first dream... shut up! he stared at me for a second and I blinked silently screaming as I tried to remember what he wanted…. Oh fuck the fire!

"S sorry just spacing out! Just find a big flat rock and place it in the middle of the camp. Then I'll talk you through the rest." he chuckled and nodded leaving coming back with a huge flat bolder dropping it with a loud thump. Yep super strength, it had to be that or those muscles are stronger then they look. He was a mutant like me so I guess that is his power, well that and doggy ears and a cute butt… I mean tail! And he is not cute! The hell is wrong with me today!?

"So you going to tell me what to do now or just keep staring off into space?" he asked leaning on the rock. I chuckled kind of insanely as I nodded and looked away.

"Just stack some leafs and sticks together and then get those two sticks I told you about and rub them together on the log like this." I showed him the hand motions as he watched and nodded giving it a try. I sighed in relief just watching him give it a try. It took him a while as it should it being near impossible to light a fire in the winter time the snow making everything damp or to cold to light anything but after an hour of trying he did it.

"Awesome!" he cheered the small ember eating up the leafs and sticks as the fire grew and grew. He did a good job I was proud of the guy, I gave him a cheer right back only for him to rush me and hug me tightly knocking the air out of me but I smiled and just hugged him back despite the blinding pain he was giving me. He released as he pulled away quickly "oops sorry!"

"Its cool..." I chocked out with a smile on my face. He apologized and went to cooking the food, he had no idea how to do it ether only making me a little angry, bot that he could not cook but that they took him before he could even learn how… its fucked up he didn't deserve all that… but now… he… he was hiding it all… he was holding it deep down wasn't he… shit this is going to be the most shittiest thing I ever done and the dumbest seeing as how he could leave me here to rot. But he had to face it… "Devlin… your not really happy are you?"

"..." he paused there while cooking the meat. He looked back at me and then smiled. "I am, more then I have been in years Thorn… I'm free now, free to do whatever I want. To live my life for once and not look out some window wishing I was dead."

he smiled looking up at the sky I looked back up too and smiled to shaking my head. God I'm stupid, he was more then fine… he's not a little kid anymore… dam if I had a brother it would be him. He's a good guy, and capable… a real man. He talked for the longest time after he finished cooking the stag. He told me what happened to us getting out of the forest and the guy who saved him. He didn't trust him one bit but from what he said it didn't sound like he would be working for those assholes, they wouldn't just talk to us to trick us, no no they would shoot us with darts and drag us back I knew that for sure.

I thought about what he said about the bald man in the wheelchair, the offer he gave us sounded good rather then the streets. Then again I doubt Dev will do it, with the way he talked about them they might as well been demons in his eyes. We sat together as he fed me the stag meat and I never ate with such uhh I think the word is gusto heh never finished schooling past middle school, thanks mom and dad! But I felt so good right now, even with my insides torn up a bit. Since being on the streets and my escape attempts sucked the life out of me. But this little moment… it feels like… normality. Heh weird coming from me huh? But it was right, I felt normal right now.

We slept there when the food was gone my body feeling a bit cold but with him snuggling into me I felt a bit better. The fire keeping us warm too. Its been forever since I been this chill in more ways then one. I loved this moment and it was going in my heart for the rest of my life. My eyes started to close as he smiled leaning his head into my neck.

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Logan)

I tapped my finger on the metal floor of the Black Bird the institutes best vehicle in my book. It was a fancy jet that I had helped make the thing, cut up the metal with my own claws. Hell I was surprised he could afford it but then again Chuck had a lot of things that someone could not afford normally. Man was richer then the devil and at times he might as well be… heh well maybe not a devil, guy was the nicest guy in the world… even though he is a bit annoying.

The Black Bird was perfect for this mission he's got me on. I was going after the kids, they fled someplace deep in the woods. Now I gave that puppy kid a choice about coming to the institute but his friend was close to being dead. We had to make sure he was safe and that meant finding him and giving him to a doctor.

I had a bad feeling in my gut about what the kid might do. He didn't seem to dangerous but that fire in him was strong enough to incinerate me and a whole building in a matter of seconds. If he got mad like he did back in that building we would get a forest fire.

"Dam it." I did not have the skills for this, he should have called Storm or even Red. They could have gotten him the moment they saw him… no point in regretting it now. I used the navigator the professor gave me to find the two in the woods, it connected to his Cerebro gadget. Not to sure how it worked but then again I'm not telepath, never got to use it because of that so fuck trying to know about it.

I found them thankfully the only problem was there was another signal in the aria… that could not be good. I called Chuck asking him who else was over there and got a replay that made me find a place to land and quickly it was a bit hard with the sun already setting.

"Fuck no! Not her!"

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\

(Thorn)

I woke up with a loud yawn I felt my chest and winced the pain still there but not as bad as before. I was actually able to sit up but not lift my legs. I let out a sigh and laid back down, I shouldn't expect to heal in just one night. At least I could sit up, but when I did Devlin kind of limped into my crotch. I blinked and nearly screamed as his head hit my… oh god no!

"DEV!" he jumped a little pulling off me looking at me wide eyed.

"What what is it!?" he asked a bit afraid I chuckled a bit psychotically blushing as he waited to hear what was up… bad wording!

"Nothing!" I shrieked blushing like an idiot. "J just got to pee!"

"Oh, OK." he chuckled. He helped me up making me wince a little as we walk out of camp into some bushes. He had me lean on a tree having me hold a branch to keep me up. I was able to do the deed thankfully as he turned around. I sighed feeling better then before but when I zipped up my pants I thought I heard something in the woods. Snow crunched under someones feet. I quickly limped and hopped to Devlin calling out to him as he rushed to me before I could hit the ground.

"Someone's here!" I shouted slashed whispered. He frowed and brought me back to the camp and dowsed the fire in the snow. He hit me under some of the branches only to make me wince and shake my head. "Don't go on your own! You cant fight them alone they are to strong!"

"It's OK," he said softly with a smile. He looked so calm and confident. "I wont let you get hurt again because of me. Its my turn to be your hero."

"Dev..." I felt my heart tighten and pulse in my gut… did… did he really see me that way? A hero? He smiled and winked hiding me under the leafs as he stood ready to fight, he flexed his claws as they shined in the bright light of morning the snow glowing all around him making him look like a warrior or a knight ready to defend their home… the one they care about…

There stood a woman she had brown hair and wore a pantsuit in the middle of winter… she was not normal I could feel it in my mind. Something about screamed I am more then I appear. Hell you could see it in her eyes, they are full of dominance and the will to kill. Like an angry snake or lioness ready to strike if necessary or even indiscriminately.

"Hello Mr. Mercer." Devlin growled bending low as he looked like he was about to tackle her and I would not blame him she felt dangerous.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" she chuckled softly at him as I felt a cold chill down my spine that did not come from the snow.

"Oh just to offer you a place to stay and a school to expand your mind." she smiled as Devlin growled loudly giving him a smirk as he jumped high into the air.

"GET LOST!" She just leaned back and cartwheeled out of his attack his claws swiping like a guillotine, I could see him cut the air itself as he landed and rushed her again not loosing a second as he growled only to be kicked hard when she flipped again sending him up into the air his head back falling down into the snow with a thump. My eyes widened as he winced and stood back up roaring at her as he went to her for a second chance to eviscerate her.

"Dev!" I panicked and out stretched my hand focusing as my tattoos wiggled on my skin and then burst from my body the vines rushing across the ground like snakes going right for her. Her eyes went wide as the relentless vines entangled her in a large bramble blocking her path from Dev. He turned back to me and smiled helping me up as I used my other hand to summon a thick staff made from the vines holding myself up. "come on lets run!"

"OK." he said taking my hand as I used what strength I could to get my feet moving rushing away looking back seeing the woman gone I frowned and used my vines again having them entangle the trees behind us so that she could not follow behind us at least. We ran as best we could as I blocked our trail forming the buds as they made a cloud of pollen to knock her out if she got near. I frowned hearing a howl in the woods as we ran, the wolves should be out of it and hibernating right? Fuck! I knew I should have read up on them more!

"Thorn you OK?" Dev asked me as I wheezed a bit my lungs burning. "I could carry you."

"G good idea." he lift me up as I dropped the staff having him rush me out of the woods while I held my hand out to form the vines across the paths the howling getting closer and closer despite the flowers pollen. Whatever it was it was strong enough to avoid the sleeping effects of them. This was not good… the only one who could get passed them was another mutant… oh dam, I hope the pollen does work on mutants if that's who is after us. We ended up getting to a clearing as he sat me down. I used my powers to make the vines thicker around us closing us in as I focused the buds trying to make them stronger if possible. They grew and grew until they were as big as an head. "i got an idea, do you think you can lift us out of here in seconds?"

"I think so. What do you have planed?" I chuckled.

"A long shot but it should work out. Just get ready if they come by and I'll give you the signal." we waited there for a while until a pare of eyes glowed from within the vines. It bit into the brambles and tore them making a path. It looked like a huge wolf, it snarled and growled circling us. Devlin growled right back as I was about to give him the signal only to stop as I looked behind us seeing someone slashing through the bramble behind us.. the hell! my vines were as strong as iron and these jerks were cutting into them like butter!

"Mystique!" the guy growled sounding a bit like Devlin. He was a sight, he held some weird looking knifes in his fists looking like something a ninja would have on rather then some random guy. He wore what looked like some kind of uniform that looked like orange and black spandex along with a weird mask that looked like it belonged to some kind of Halloween costume. I frowned summoning my staff like vines from my wrists as I had Devlin set me down.

"Were surrounded… this might be it Dev..." he chuckled and pat my shoulder giving me a happy smile.

"Think you can fight?" he asked, the wolf and the man glaring at us… or maybe each other. I held my gut a feeling the pain of my torso shacking my head.

"Probably not hehe but I plan on going down fighting." I extended the vines letting them stiffen as I focused on them trying to get them to stiffen harder hoping it would be enough to fight the weird guy and let Dev take care of the wolf.

"Thorn… if we don't make it." I shook my head.

"Don't say that! We lived once we can do it again." he chuckled.

"I know but… just.. thank you… for picking me." my heart fluttered for a moment hearing that. I flexed the staffs and span them around.

"When this is over lets stay together, as friends." he smiled and agreed as I bit my lip saying that. The man and wolf rushed at us as we did the same to them. While Devlin tackled the wolf tackling and wrestling it to the ground I rushed the man bringing the staffs down on his knifes. He growled blocking my attack with them trying to cut them but his claws only chipped them. I kept the momentum up rushing him with swift attacks trying my best to hold back the pain and fight on.

"Knock it off kid! I'm not here to fight!" he growled at me I didn't take my eyes off him knowing it could be life or death but I could hear Devlin fighting with the wolf and my heart gave out a cry wanting to see him wanting to make sure he was OK.

"How do I know that's not a trick!?" I shouted as I had one of the vines grab him pulling him down to whack his head with the other slamming it down with a loud crack. He grunted at the hit the vine shattering from the impact exploding where I hit into two halves. I quickly pulled my other staff back off him and jumped to get some distance from him. He stood up and in a second his knifes disappeared into his knuckles… he was a mutant.

"Because kid, I'm not going to fight ya." he points to the wolf. "I'm here for her not just you two. She's dangerous and insane. Look I know your not all right you been limping through the fight."

I winced hoping he did not notice my sloppy movements, I was so better then that, if this fight was even and I was alright and not half broken I would have took him down easily... I think. They guy didn't budge much during the fight so I don't know what he could really do. Man my head hurt right now, I was to tired to deal with this. I lowered my guard as he rushed away from me and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his back and neck tossing it into the brambles as it yipped and landed full of some of the thorns. It growled as it limped away giving us a death glare before leaving. Devlin growled shacking his fist at the wolf.

"YOU BETTER RUN BITCHLET!" his voice was full of anger, but there was a smirk on his face. I frowned and blushed. Deep down he liked the fight. He dust himself off as he turned and smiled at me only to glare at the man next to me. "Get away from him!"

He rushed after the guy standing in front of me to guard him from me. I shook my head putting my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He looked back at me and frowned his eyes looking confused. I gave him a smile hoping he would trust me and in turn trust him. I looked back at the masked man and frowned having to trust him myself.. but first I need answers.

"OK I'm giving you a chance man, explain yourself. Who are you and what do you want?" he sighed and pulled off his mask showing his face.

"My names Logan, I work for a school to help mutants like you two." Devlin frowned probably not to sure what a mutant was. Hell I didn't know anything about mutants until I hit the streets and was saved by a bunch. I wounder what they are up to now a days. "At first I wanted to ask you two to come with us and live in the institute where we have other mutants who live their lives trying to finish school and live without having to worry about their powers being noticed by others. But right now all I want to do is help fix you up kid."

"Fix me up?" I asked and frowned feeling my gut and chest. Dam it he was right I felt my body open up closed wounds from my little stunt. I was going to bleed out or worse if there were wounds and not just sore muscles. I looked back to Devlin and frowned seeing he was still glaring at the guy but I knew I was not going to make it the way we were and he cant keep living out here on his own. "Dev… lets give him a chance."

"But!" he frowned looking at me with wide eyes but sighed and nodded. "Yeah… your right. But if anything happens I'm going to be knocking in some heads!"

I chuckled as he shouted that out at the guy. He just gave a smirk at what Devlin said and nodded. We followed him out of the woods into a hidden jet taking us inside. It was suspicious but I knew I had to at least try and get some medical attention. If he was going to give it then fine I'll take it. But if the shit hits the fan then we could just run again.

Dev kept his eye on the guy never stopping to look out the window, I never took a flight before and I have to say it was awesome! But mostly it was trippy, my head span when I saw the ground leaving me... the tree tops below us…. So tinny…. Oh god… I felt my stomach lurch. I couldn't take it I leaned over and lost the cooked stag on the ground… this is going to be a long flight…


	4. welcome to the institue, pain and agony

Devlin

I frowned as we land keeping my eyes on the gruff man staring at his every movements making sure he didn't try something funny. Thorn chuckled and grabbed my arm using a staff made from his vine tattoos to walk leading us out into a huge lawn of snow. The wind kicked up and Thorn handed me my shirt that I used to keep him warm. I took it and placed it back on despite not needing it. I didn't exactly feel cold at all, it was weird but I didn't really care. Heck I been through weirder right?

I even stepped into the snow without any shoes or socks my feet crunching the snow under neath. I loved the feeling the snow was so soft and just being out there in the open made me feel extremely relaxed. I guess its because of being cooped up for so long. I gave a soft smile as I remembered the time I spent outside with my brother running around on the soft patches of grass and smelling the wild flowers around the cottage that was my home.

Thorn took me out of my thoughts as he whistled my ears flicking toward him. He was admiring the place and I couldn't blame him it was way better then the prison we were spirited off to. This place actually looked like a castle I've seen in story books that the people there gave me to practice reading. The building was tall and made by stone, brick, and wood. I took in a deep breath smelling something that reminded me of the kids in the prison.

Were there other kids like us in this place? Was it really safe? I shook my head and glared returning my glare to the man. No way was I going to let my guard down, I will tare him apart like that deer if this is some stupid trick! Thorn smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me to his side.

"This place is awesome! Come on Dev I think we should at least give em a chance. If it sucks then we bale and give it no mind." he smiled telling me this and I could not help but brake my glare and smile back.

"Fine… but I'm keeping my eye on him." I said the guy rolling his eyes while walking past me bumping my shoulder with his.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say pup." I growled at that my ears folding back on my head and my tail fluffing. Something inside me wanted to rip open his throat but Thorn held me back shaking his head.

"Come on lets see if they can at least help fix me up before you trash him." I frowned looking back at him, what is he reading my thoughts now? Whatever the sooner he gets healed the sooner we can leave! This place may look nice but it could just be a cover or a trap like I thought. I let him lead me into the mansion making sure to keep my guard up when we saw the man I seen before at the hospital talking to another man in a lab coat. My suspicion rose like an alarm in my head as I held Thorn's hand tightly in my grasp the two coming over to us with kind smiles but I have been fooled before.

"Hello again, I'm glad you both decided to come here. I assure you this is a safe place if you do not believe me simply ask the other students here but first Mr. Woods would you please go with our physician to see what we can do about your wounds." Thorn nodded and gave me a pat on the back.

"Hey I'll be fine, look around and see if you think it is really safe." I frowned not wanting to leave him was he seriously going on his own with some stranger!? I wanted to smack him and say heck no I'm not going to leave your side. But he gave me a look that said 'come on'

"Fine, you better watch your back then." I growled at him as I let them go to an elevator leaving the room. The gruff man from before walk up to me making me growl under my breath. OK I admit I was the one who attacked first but he… shut up! He fold his arms over his chest as the guy in the wheelchair look back at me and then him giving out a light sigh.

"Logan why don't you show him around?" the gruff man uh, Logan gave him a glare matching mine. Wheelchair man just chuckled to himself. "Make time Logan, it wont kill you."

"Says you Chuck." he growled back as the man went in the elevator leaving us alone. I frowned and stood my ground as he glared at me.

"Look puppy lets just bury the hatchet, I don't get paid enough to be pissed twenty four seven." I frowned and tilted my head thinking about what he said. First I was pissed at the puppy comment I was not a dog! And second I would love to bury the hatchet, yep right in his thick neck! But and this was a big but, Thorn wanted me to make nice and he was not in good condition right now to argue with. He held out his hand and hesitantly I took it in mine.

"Fine…" he gave a sly smile that made me fidget there uncomfortable with it. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing puppy, you just remind me of someone." I had no idea what he was talking about but I could care less. He lead me around the school showing me where everything was but it looked so empty.

"Where are the other students? Or are you really fooling us?" I accused the man chuckling.

"At the high school." that made me frown.

"Isn't this a high school?" He chuckled at that.

"Yeah no way am I teaching these brats math, there are only three teachers here and we only teach how to use those powers of yours." my attention rose when he mentioned powers.

"Powers? So the other kids here have powers too?" he smirked at that making me growl again.

"Yeah you didn't think you were the only one did you?" he got me there sadly. I did think it was just us but then again I had no idea what it was.

"So what is this I been hearing from you all that it is a mutation but shouldn't that mean I would have like extra limbs or a glowing body?" that was a no from him.

"Nope, but that is a thing. Two of the people here have fur all over their bodies. And another has heh glowing eyes." he chuckled a bit at glowing, was that a joke, I could not tell with him. "So puppy what do you think of the place?"

"Well… it looks nice… I guess.." I didn't want to admit it was a nice place to live. I wouldn't mind living here if they were nice and not really trying to trick us… "How do I know this is not a trap? I just got free I… I don't want to go back."

"..." he gave me a look that made me feel a bit more calm inside. Something about that look in his eyes made me feel… safe. Like he would not hurt me even if I pissed him off. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. "don't worry kid, there is no way in hell I will let you go back to that kind of life. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be used by.. them. It's horrible like feeling you are week and cant do anything to fight back. But if I am right about who you remind me of, then I know you'll fight on and not be a victim again."

"Mr Logan..." I felt something inside him, just like I did with that woman before. It was so strong and warm that I just couldn't take it anymore. I leaned my head into his chest just limping in his arms. I felt tears running down my eyes, he just patted my back running small circles on it with his hand. I felt safe there listening to the beating in his chest the sound so loud in my ears but soft at the same time. "Thank you..."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thorn

The doctor led me into a large metal room that could never be under the mansion, it looked so unreal near impossible to have made without someone knowing. How rich was this guy to have a room like this? The metal looked expensive and strong something that could not be down so easily. He led me down to a room which was full of medical devices. It was a doctors dream I would say, not that I knew what a doctor would dream of. He had me lay down as a boy around Devlin's age came in. He had a metal arm and a look in his eyes that screamed I'm a scientist and I love to build. He walked over and shook my hand giving me a kind smile.

"Hey my name is Forge and I will be helping you with your surgery today." I frowned not liking that idea one bit.

"No offense but your a little young for a surgeon." he chuckled shaking his head.

"True I'm not, but I learn quickly. Besides your condition needs a bit of extra help." he explained as his arm shifted changing quickly into a scope running a light over me in one quick action moving it up and down. "your filed with scrap metal its ruptured in your lungs and muscle tissue. We got to remove them and then sow you back up. But since the metal is… weird it is making your insides corrode. You need something special to heal it before you decay from the inside out."

"WHAT!?" I shrieked my eyes wide as I grabbed my chest in fear. The doctor smacked him upside his head the younger rubbing it with wide eyes.

"Hey!?" the older man frowned and glared at him.

"There is something called bed side manner! If your planing on being a doctor you got to learn to be tactful!" the younger sighed and nodded turning to me.

"Y yeah, sorry." I felt myself smiled, at least he was trying and he did sound like he knew what he was doing.

"It's fine, OK so what do I do?" he gave me a smile.

"Nothing at all just let us do the work." I took a shaky breath and laid down on the table.

"OK doc, I'll trust you."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\

Chelsea

This was it, I finally after years of looking found them, those fucking monsters will pay once and for all! I found the compound deep in the rocky mountains. I was going to love this more then I really should. But they have long since needed to be brought down. My wings flapped in the air as I landed softly at the entrance, I tore it open the large metal door opening with my claws wanting nothing more then to burst in and smash some heads but if he was not here it will not be worth it.

I sneaked into the opening making sure to close it and weld it down just encase they tried to escape. No one was getting out of here expect prisoners. I made my way down the inner most chamber taking to the walls as I watched the armed men and woman rushing about taking orders and watching the doctors as they in turn watched computer screens showing data that would be very valuable in the hands of my employer. I'll have to make sure not to damage the computers.

I crawled on the walls looking for the man I wanted to end more then anything in the world. I searched for an hour looking around the compound hoping to find the big boss himself. Sadly he was no where to be found… but I did find him. He was in a large room with a tube in the middle holding in ink black liquid. He looked up suddenly and a grin crossed over his face.

"Can it be? Has my darling returned to me!?" he turned around looking up with a big obnoxious smile. I sighed dropping down from the wall and landing on my boots. I gave him a glare my claws extending and my tail flaying behind me.

"Darling my ass! Your dead Rowner. You'll pay in hell for what you did to me and everyone else you hurt." he gave me a chuckle shaking his head like it was nothing.

"Oh my dear girl you cant tell me you didn't love every second of our special time together?" I growled my eyes burning into his skull, I wanted so badly to lash out at him and kill him there but I knew better, he was never alone or helpless. He always had something up his sleeve.

"Shut your mouth before I stick my boot down your throat!" he smirked his eyes knowing something. I felt something coming from the tube and right behind me. I turned around as a blade came right down at my neck almost getting me if I didn't pull back. I flipped back to see his new helper, he wore a worn hood pitched black like some kind of grim reaper. His hands were the only things I could see and they did not make me feel any better, they were bony and long like spiders twitching on a huge scythe. Dude was a grim reaper but there is no way in hell I was going to the pearly gates yet!

I roared rushing at him as he grabbed the scythe and brought it back down again. Missing my arm by a hair. I didn't waist any time and roared at him sending a burning wave of fire at the freek only for the monster to spin the scythe around blowing the flames away. I could hear Rowner laughing enjoying the fight.

"Such a wonderful sight! I do so enjoy the art of battle, you certainty look so adorable when facing down death incarnate. I am very lucky indeed." he kept rambling on as I fought the reaper wanting more then every to shut him up for good. I had no choice I had to fight this thing… and I am going to win!

I let go fully and transformed my arms and legs stretching as they became covered in thick red scales, my teeth got sharper and so did my nails and toes. My body stretched as I was covered in thick flames roaring a wave of them out of my mouth when the deed was done. Ronwer gasped and smiled widely as he saw my scaly form.

"The dragon has awoken! I am sooo proud to see it with my own eyes! I so have missed this sight of you, sadly we can not allow you to mess around in this particular room. Oh Agony my dear sir, would you please take our guest out of here?" I roared my form bigger then the both of them combined, there was no way I was going to stop now! I rushed at the reaper my heart racing as the world around me got dark. My eyes felt blinded and the air felt and tasted stale. The fuck was going on!? I roared and roared but my fire did little to light up the room. I almost gave up as I finally got to lit something on fire… only wishing I never did.

There on the wall… or w.. what was the wall was a mass of hundreds of bodies dead and decaying all in a huge tunnel of… human bodies. I wanted to cry never seeing something so horrible before, but the horror only got worse, when I noticed… they were moving. Those pour people were still alive!

"You should return home little whelp." I turned my head looking into the darkness of the tunnel seeing the hooded man. His voice was horrible like listening to it was making me even more sick

"Did you do this!?" he chuckled the sound of it like ice being touched on my bones. The feeling was horrid, the hell is this? The hell is he!? "what are you?"

"That is an interesting question, well I am here I am everywhere. Every face you see I have worn I have not one name but thousands, I come on the wings of en epidemic or a massacre, a lone scream in the night announced by the distant thunder of war or of the bleat of a slaughtered calf." I backed away him steeping closer to me on every word my fire slowly dieing out around me.

"i visit dieing in that burning skin, devouring the bodies of the sick, I crush the hearts of the hopefuls and dance on the back of the week. Your greatest fears are my delight, with your cries you invite me in, I am the betrayal you could not have seen the killer you thought you knew, one day I will be your mother your father or your friend.. your child. Or perhaps I will work through you. I backed away and tried to run but my legs felt tied to the ground my claws not able to brake through the thick blackness of the ground. I stared back in horror as the light slowly died out only leaving the eyes of the man in the darkness… or was he really a monster?

"There are monsters hiding in your closet. There are ghosts beneath your bed. The dream you feared was real is real and I am the nightmare. These are gifts to you from me, after all I love you in my little way. With your suffering I am alive. Cant you hear the music in the wind? Don t you recognize the tune?" I cried my tears falling down in rivers his words burning my bones in frost bite.

"Are you death?" I watched his eyes move from right to left.

"i am not death, death is your deliverer, death looks to me with sorrow in his eyes and asks why? Why do I do it? Well my answer is always the same, I do what he can not! No end is swift under my watch, mercy is a mistake I correct, I am peace destroyed and eyes forced open wide. The ragged ring around your neck! And most of all I am your secret wish for others and the secret wish others have for you. I have not one name but thousands." he ran his bony hand over my cheek as I felt a whimper come out of my mouth.

"but you my dear can call me… Agony. And I am pleased to meat you again."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\

Logan

Something didn't feel right… I sore I heard someone calling me. I told that puppy boy to wait for the other kids while I went to see who was calling. I went around the mansion twice but couldn't find shit. I was getting pissed off when I heard it again balling my fists ready to teach the little fucker who was fooling with me a lessen when… I smelt something I hoped not to smell here in the mansion… well other then puberty… I smelt death.

I ran making my way to the scent hoping not to find a dead kid. I don't think I will be able to stand it, as much as I hate the brats I don't hate them… that didn't sound right did it? Fuck it those kids grew on me dam it I don't want them dead or to see them hurt like that. Call me a soft if you want but don't think I wont fucking tare you a new one!

When I found what was making the scent I nearly choked my heart racing as I found on the front lawn Chelsea.. I rushed to her side and dropped to my knees. I looked down at her in a huge puddle of black goo the smell of death fuming off her... was she… was she really? I shook her arms her skin as cold as ice and her face contorted in a fearful look. I felt my heart aching and my breath hitch, this cant be happening it cant dam it!

'cough!' I blinked hearing her coughing violently I picked her up quickly and rushed her inside my finger pounded on the elevator button waiting for the dam thing to hurry up. When it finally came I went down to the infirmary and kicked the door in.

"Hank! I need help here!" I found Hank and even his little helper working on one of the kids stitching him up. He jumped a little but stopped himself from messing up the stitches.

"Logan!? You should no better then to come into a room like that when someone is performing surgery!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed him dragging him out of the room as he told Forge to finish the work.

"Chelsea is hurt and she needs your help doc, now!" I shouted going into one of the other beds placing her down gently.

"OK OK just tell me what happened to Miss Marks." I explained how I found her in the lawn. He nodded and looked her over garbing a scanner to look at her insides. "Hmm she looks like she has a bit of frost bite but nothing to damaging. She should be alright when she warms up a little. However this… uh gunk all over her is… umm how should I say this..."

"Spit it out doc!" I was getting impatient with this, "Fucking just spit it out you blue assed mother fucker!"

"First off I want an apology with that and second its nothing to worry about but we do need to get her some antibiotics because that gunk seems to be…." I growled.

"I am about to slug you, spit it out dam it!" he sighed and winced.

"Its in layman's terms… rot. Years and years of rot necrosis into a thick oil like substance. It can not be healthy. How she got it all over her I have no idea. She should wake up soon after a few hours or so just turn on the heat lamps and try and clean off some of that gunk." he patted my shoulder as I stared down at her… she looked so tired so.. broken.. I couldn't stand looking at her like that. I went to washing her skin getting as much of that gunk off her as I could the smell messing with my head. The hell did she do? Where was she? After she wakes up she has got a lot of questions to answer.

"Chelsea.."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\

notes

hello everyone hope you like it so far, also if you can guess what the speech Agony made is referring to you get brownie points with us.

:D

also Chelsea Marks belongs to "IceAge Mutant" here on Fanfiction. Please giver her work a look she does great work.

Thanks again from both me and Sky for reading and we both hope you enjoy the next page which will be placed on soon


	5. Thorny Past, Thoughts of Death

Thorn

I was resting on my side within an abandoned apartment building. The place was dank and damp but it was a home. I lived here with three friends who meant the world to me. They were out now gathering a horde of money for us while I rested from my work. I just finished snagging a bunch of blankets from a department store. It was dishonest and bad but we couldn't afford to let the cold get to us. Without enough money we had to keep healthy and that meant keeping warm.

With a loud yawn I stood out of my bed walking over to the one of my friends who was to old to work. She rested soundly on one of the beds wrapped up in a lot of warm blankets. Her name was Hilda, a very sweet old woman who treated us all like her family. She sure did know how to cook with very little so we kept well fed.

I smiled down at her but frowned noticing a shiver. Getting a cold was not a good thing for us but it was worse for little old ladies. She could get very sick and that defiantly was a big no no. I heard the front door opening seeing my other two friends, a young woman named Diva and a young man named Rick. They were the best of friends I could have.. and the only family I could ever have back then.

My parents kicked me out of the house when they found the vines growing out of my arms, the tattoos were one thing but the vines and thorns poking out of them was the straw that broke the proverbial hump. They kicked me out of the house calling me a monster… it was the only time I ever cried for them and it was the last time I would cry for someone ever again… well that's what I would like to say anyway.

Rick and Diva started dinner cooking out in the make shift kitchen while I went out to make a few quick bucks. They could take care for Hilda while I worked, I did odd jobs I didn't mind doing, such as working in stores, throwing out trash, anything that could get me a quick buck. I finished working coming back with some drinks only for the bottles to crash on the ground when I saw Hilda coughing. She was sick with a cold of coarse, life just loved shitting on us didn't it? I rushed to her side as she gave me a sad smile.

"Thorn..."

I woke up in a bed covered in a thin but warm sheet. I felt my chest worried about the pain I felt, it was like something cut me op… oh yeah, heh right… I'm dumb… I sat up slowly pulling up my shirt seeing a cut mark about three inches long. It looked like it was cauterized and stitched at the same time. The hell? I guess it was fine… I think.. heck I was no doctor. I only know the word cauterized because I had to burn a wound on my leg closed when I was a bit younger… wait… what was I doing here?

Standing up from the bed I held my chest carefully trying to not cause the wound to open up. I looked around me seeing I was in a nice room with two beds and even a computer sitting on a desk with a good office chair. It reminded me of a dorm room, I went to one when I was on the streets if only to raid it for food. Heck I did find a lot of nice food in one of the parties those kids threw.

I felt a smile remembering making out with one of the girls and even one of the guys on the couches of those parties. It was a tun of fun and I even managed to get a few bucks off them asking them for bus money. It was kind of messed up but at least my group of street friends didn't go hungry at night to often. I thought back to my dream and felt my heart ache a bit. I'd miss them, but I had to keep moving on my own. The door opened up and a very cheerful face met my eyes.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember but my names Forge. The meds we gave you might have gave you a bit of a memory loss so don't worry if your a bit confused. Then again its like a very small percentage of happening so I doubt it." I had a feeling I could trust him, after all he looked a lot like Devlin. Mostly in the cute smile way. "so did the surgery take, anymore pain?"

"Nope..." I held my hand over my chest feeling a lot better then before. The kid was a miracle worker… oh right! "hey where is Devlin? We came to this place together right?"

"Oh you mean the other guy? The one with the dog ears and tail, right?" I gave a nod smirking at the doggie parts he gained. "yeah he is just looking around the mansion with Logan."

"Great, where is he now?" I walked to the door but he stopped me putting his hands up.

"Wait! careful man you cant move around for at least a few more hours. Your wound might like burst open if your not to careful and that will be a huge bummer." he had a point. I sat back down on the bed and gave out a sigh.

"OK I get it. Let him know I am doing better please. I don't want him to end up worrying about me." the guy smiled and nodded his head. He may have been smart but I got the feeling he might be a little dense… then again I should talk.

"No problem man, get some good rest." he left closing the door softly behind him. I gave a warm smile just laying down on the bed. This felt so great, so peaceful… something was off but… Na, forget it. Devlin and I are safe. What does it matter? They did seem nice enough and it would be good for him to be around other people his age. I just hope he can relax enough to make some new friends. I let my eyes close looking out at the snow covered window feeling myself go right back to dream land.

I was standing over Hilda biting my lip as she coughed and wheezed her skin looking so pale. Diva and Rick did their best to warm up some water and soup but I knew we needed actual medicine and with the low funds we had… I had to do something risky. I told them to wait here while I rushed off to the pharmacy. I waited and waited until the lights turned off and quickly made my way to the back door. The lock was tight and I couldn't afford to brake it so I used my powers forming a vine then broke off one of the thorns using it as a pick jamming it within the lock.

I rushed inside the building and looked all over the place searching for the medicine needed to keep her alive. After getting enough to last the winter smiled only to pale a little when I heard someone coming through the door. I hugged the wall as one of the vines on my arms snaked down into a staff. I peaked behind the cabinet to see a night guard. I held the staff up high and when the guy turned the corner I bashed him hard over the head.

"Sorry." he groaned as I rushed out of the store hoping to make it on time… but hope can only do so much… I found Hilda laying there… still and quite… I never felt so… whats even the word for it? It was like my soul was in pain, if that makes any sense. Diva and Rick were crying softly hugging each other as I felt my throat close up. I was to late…

I fell to my knees… she was gone… just like that.. I.. I couldn't take it. I stood up and yelled at them to go home. Unlike me they were not forced out of their homes, they just wanted to run hating their family. They told me so but I just yelled back at them that it didn't matter, they had the choice to go back to their home.. I didn't. I run leaving them they not giving them the chance to stop me. I had to get away, I had to run…

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\

Logan

The hell is taking her so fucking long!? She didn't take this long to wake up before when she used to… get like this. She was laying there detoxing from what hank told me. It ate up at me I just.. I had to go I couldn't take seeing her like that I need to find something to do. Anything I didn't care I had to get my mind straight!

I left her in there to rest going up into the mansion to my room. The place was a mess a layer of dust all over the place. I wasn't much for cleaning, and I hardly used the place since.. since.. I garbed my lamp and tossed at the wall letting it crash. The sound somewhat better then dealing with.. oh fuck this. Pulling out my punching bag from my closet then ran my claws through the thing trying to get rid of my anger. I would be in the danger room right now but Chuck was tired of me distorting it every time I try to blow off steam.

"Dam it… I need a drink." it would do me good if I could at least stay drunk. My dam healing factor kept me from staying drunk. I grabbed my jacket and head out of the mansion. I stopped walking when I found the puppy on the lawn looking lonely. I really got to stop calling him that I feel a little creepy gushing over some kid… but dam those ears and the fluffy tail! I wanted to pet him so hard!… fuck the hell is wrong with my head today!? "Get the drink."

walking to my bike I passed the kid only to feel my conscience kick in. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. The moment I did he looked up at me with intensely big'ol puppy dog eyes. Yep I was screwed.

"Hey pup, ya feel like joining me on a ride into town?" his ears perked up and he tilt his head giving me a soft smile.

"Umm… sure why not?"

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Agony

What is death? Truly it must be an end should it not? An inevitable end that will never continue.. and yet souls try ever so hard to stay intact. I have spent years… no... eons searching for the truth to death. In that time dieing and reliving through the bodies of those who gave up their fleeting lives. Infecting the corpses like a parasite, mending what was broken and taking its place.

"Agony..."

Did they truly exist within me? Were the memories they carried through their death part of me now?

"Agony."

I feel it, the child of the dragon seeping deep inside my… his bones.

"Hey Agony! Don t ignore me you dammed corpse!"

He felt nothing but rage in his death including my namesake. Is that what drove me to take his body? His pain, his sorrow, his pure unadulterated…

"AGONY!"

I had enough of these interruptions of my thoughts. Grabbing the man in my deathly grip I squeezed glaring at the hideous soul within my grasp.

"What do you want you fool?" he choked scratching at my hands like a desperate fish gasping for sweet liquid ambrosia.

"Release him Agony." looking back I found the only soul in this world that I respect. The man who's will and determination that was in league with my own will to find the truth of death itself.. the leader of a horde of serpents at his beck and call. The visage of death and destruction, the one who's strength will end the world and rebuild it into his image. Releasing the fool to fall on the ground where he belonged, I bowed down in respect to this man the one who will destroy the gods themselves if they got in his way.

"Greetings old friend." his lips rose to a smirk as he gave a little bow himself. How long has it been since he tired to kill me? A hundred, two hundred years ago? Back then I thought he was just another foolish monarch waiting to be dethroned, yet time and time again he surprised me. It had been the best moments of my existence to see what he would do next.

"Must you kill every assistant I give you?" the worm on the ground spoke once again out of turn.

"ASSISTANT!? how dare you! my mind surpasses Albert Einstein! I will not forgive this insult Red Skull!" my old friend chuckled with mirth.

"Then partners, I am sure you can find common ground…" he began to walk away yet paused in his stride for a moment "however… if you can not get along" he surprised me once again turning his head slowly his eyes burning with pure forceful rage "i will replace you both."

/)X-men(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Notes from Two Brothers

Hey everyone! Its been a while since we possted anything. Thank you for keeping up with us for so long. Please give sky and I any advice you can, sky with his writing and me with my edditing. Thank you all again!

From both of us,

)O(

Blessed Be!


	6. Darkness Reborn, tale of agony

Mother… what is a mother? Within this small cell of pale white and red that was my very first thought. I heard her say it again and again never ceasing the word in some moments. Repeating it like a mantra, over and over in her daze. Was I such a wretch that the thought of me existing within this small prison was so horrific? Or… was she elated and could not come to terms with how great this was for her? However… the later thought was not worth the strain on my young mind. Should she hate me perhaps the time in this prison would end and I would be free.

I looked out through the thin red and white prison looking through it to see her silhouette an odd appendage covered the cell lifting it up into two of them. I could sense her eyes staring into the cell my body shook for a moment rattling the cell walls slightly when I felt it. I do not know what this feeling was at the time. The feeling welled into my heart my body feeling so strange as she set my cell down on what felt like pain in carnate. My whole body shook even more, the cell walls turning from white and red to black and blue. My body felt so cold as I lashed out at the walls holding onto the very feeling of freedom not wishing for my life to end in this cold dark prison.

Yet… for a moment… my hopes were thoroughly dashed. My body froze in both mind and body, my bones would not budge, the only thing left of me with motion was my heart yet it to was failing me I felt it go from its normal steady pace to a sad and useless throb until… it stopped.

Something came to me. Something dark and foreboding, every part of me begged to end right then and there but it kept me alive it kept me from fading away despite my body no longer in working order. It was then that I felt it. The darkness pouring into my cell. It was cold and dark burning into my body and deep into my very soul. It was then that I saw my very first sight not covered by my cell. I did not understand what it was back then but I came to know that I was very much like this creature.

It was very large and long a dark arrow within the darkness dancing through it making its way to my being. I was nothing but a flee in comparison to this god of a creature, one of its scales out sizing me to a great length. Its large body floating through the great darkness that seemed to be its home. Around me swam bright creatures seemingly displaced in this darkness yet just as at home. They however other then the burning violet eyes were the only thing that I saw in the magnificent void.

"You will not die this day little one. I have come for you." the creature opened the mighty jaws lined up with long sharp fangs, over its head the tendrils long and ever moving twisted around its head like a crown, yet what caught my eye was what lied within its horrible jaws. There crawling like parasites where people naked and writhing like an infection inside its body. They went on for what looked like miles screaming and crying out in total complete agony. Its voice echoed out as I stared into the horrible jaws of darkness. "you will be my alley, punishing the dead who dare harm others in sinful hate. Devouring their souls within my maw, picking the ugly soul infecting my body."

I did not answer the great one's call, I did not need to. The great being knew I wanted to live and it was my only choice but to agree to this duty placed on my being. I simply bowed my head as I felt energy rushing into me like a wave. Such power, it was… intoxicating. I wanted more, to do as it wished to only game more. This surge of power allowed me to bash my head and claws into my cell cracking it open as I escaped tasting the cold dark air loving it loving being free for once and for all!

I roared out in my little voice yet matching the dark cold wind in its ferocity. I gazed out my eyes turning to a large form flying into the distance rising up in the cold night sky over a dark black moon. I knew instantly who it was… mother… oh mother… you will pay for leaving me in the darkness! Yet I am also thankful, still I cant let this stand. For I know now the feeling I felt within her arms. The feeling she burned into my being. I will remember this feeling while I am taking her heart from her chest. And one day I too might feel this feeling this beautiful feeling.

One day I will feel it… Agony..

(hello everyone I'm sorry it took so long for us to post a new episode I hope you like it sky's been very busy these past months but he hasn't forgotten his story and will be posting more the moment he finishes the writing. Hope to see you all again next time, from sky and I,

Blessed Be


	7. Jamie's New Day, Devlin's New Day

(Jamie aka Multiple)

School… sigh the worst thing in the world.. well for me anyway. I never get to go to school like the big kids, noOoo, I have to go to the institutes class room with professor Xavier. Sure he's nice enough but… well its just not the same! I'm different enough from them I don't want it to be worse! So what if I cant control my powers yet, I'm still better then Bobby and I still get left out of the group.

I'm sitting right now in the classroom just listening to the professor talk about math problems while sighing to myself.. wait! Its not like I hate math, heck I am great at it. I just keep wondering what I could do to to make them like me. I think the professor noticed this as he stopped his teaching.

"Something wrong James? You seem lost in thought." I smile a bit at that, he was so nice to not read my mind. He could just look into my head and know why I was not fully listening but he was to polite. I wish I could be as cool as he was.

"Sorry professor… I just… I really want to go to a school. Like the other kids" he sighed and shook his head like I thought he would. No duh he was going to say no, why even bother asking again? So stupid…

"Well I was thinking about that, you have grown a little more accustomed to your powers.." I looked up gasping so loudly I must have looked like a dork.

"Does that mean!?" he smiled back at me as my heart raced in my chest, the moment he nodded his head I knew I was in heaven! Yes! He said yes! "I'm going to school!"

"Well yes, however only if you complete a small test for me to make sure your powers wont activate during any rough housing." I didn't really care at that point, I was going to school and didn't have a care in the world! I jumped up and down before he calmed me down a bit so we could finish our lesson.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Devlin)

School… the worst thing in the world. I hated it when I was little and I hated it now. I was standing in front of Bayville high, dread dripping down my back. Just thinking about going in there made me want to run and trash something. My knuckles ached a bit when I felt Scott place his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me I guess. It had been to long since Thorn left, where he went I don't know but… I just wish he was back.

"Come on man you'll be fine, just stick with me I'll watch your back." he gave me a smile that made me feel a bit weird.. like I wanted to hug him but also smack him, did he really think I was so weak that he needed to protect me? No way! I'm not weak! Not!… not anymore.

"Yeah… right..." I pulled my shoulder away from him and walked in. no way I was going to look weak in front of anyone ever again.

The day wasn't as bad as I first thought, I got through my first class like it was nothing. Thankfully I was good enough at studying because of… well… forget it! I went to lunch when the lunch bell rang sitting on my own at a table near the far end of the lunch room. I just wanted to be alone for now… wait… no I didn't! I wanted Thorn!… but he's gone… so what do I do?… forget it. Maybe I do want to be alone… at least I feel a little better being on my own; no one to look down at me, no one to bother or mess with me, it was nice.. until they decided to show up.

I looked up to see a group of guys walking up to the table; one that looked like a sumo wrestler, one that hopped around instead of walking, one who looked like a hillbilly in the making, and one who rushed at me quickly slamming his hand on the table.

"Hey! This is our table! Get lost will ya!" I growled not wanting to be messed with. I know people like this. Bullies who want to show they are tough guys but inside they are just stupid and afraid… maybe I was no different… but I was NOT going to be looked down upon by ANYONE!

"You have five seconds before I stand up and rip your arms off of your shoulders." I said this in the most even tone I could muster will still staring at them with daggers showing I meant what I said. Three of them took the message while the bigger one decided to not be smart. He stomped up to me the ground straining under his weight, but that was not fat on his bones… no.. I could feel it. Differently was muscle.

"He said to beat hit the road punk. Leave before I squash you!" I did not hesitate, I let my self go and did what my body wanted. I jumped off the table faster then he could register I even moved then landed on his shoulders forcing his large body to hit the ground with a thud. I grabbed his meaty arm and smashed my foot into his neck, pulling his appendage with every last bit of strength I had. He winced and started slamming his other hand on the ground. "I give! I give!"

"I warned you didn't I?" I said in a low voice, I gave a smirk taking down a mammoth like teen would be enough to get everyone in this school to know one thing; I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH!

"STOP!" I froze for a moment letting go of his arm as I jumped off his chest. Scott looked at me through his ruby shade glasses. I felt it echoing off him off all of them, fear… I liked it.

"Tick." I spat on the ground sitting back down on my seat grabbing my water bottle taking a sip as they ran off the slimy hopping one stopping.

"W-what a freak! Lets get out of here!" once they were gone he sat down across from me.

"What do you think you were doing!?" I smirked looking back at him I could feel my lips twitching with my smirk adrenalin pumping through my veins loving every moment my heart pounded in my chest.

"I did what is supposed to be done in a school, Teaching." he gave me a frown like I thought he would. I liked it, it was less annoying then his smile.

"Teaching them what exactly? How to bully more people?" I chuckled a bit at that, no he couldn't understand, so I'll just put it in words he could understand.

"Look at it this way, what stops a bully from being a bully?" he frowned maybe just waiting for me to answer. "You show them their actions wont be put up with. Show them that if they keep fighting everyone around you that one day someone stronger will always come to knock them down their little pedestal."

"You do know that means you will be brought down too right?" I chuckled softly then looked him in the eye.

"I can't go any lower then I already went."


	8. Multipile Feelings, Who Am I Now

(Thorn)

I sneaked out of the institute the moment my wounds were well enough to move around. I'd miss Devlin but I had a job to do. Hydra was still out there and I wanted answers, I needed them badly. All of this was stuck in my head to much. If that makes sense… its just… all those kids burnt up and dead and for what? Some madman's little experiment? Or was it just to get off? Fucking hell I hated this so much! I wanted to punch something, rip something apart all of this was just to much to handle.

"Answers… I want answers." looking around for a sec I stopped at a dive bar wanting something to drink to take my mind off all this. I sat down at the counter just looking over the other people in the room. How many of them went through the same thing as I did? How many felt so much pain and misery because of some delusional monsters?

"Can I get ya anything?" looking up at the bar tender I gave him a five dollar bill asking for something light and not to strong. "Got an ID?"

"Uh yeah," I handed him my fake ID, yeah I used to use it to get into bars when I was out on the street, a friend of mine made it for me and well.. I guess now it would be wise to not use a real one, seeing as how I am on the run. "here.."

"Hmm looks legit. One drink coming up" I sighed taking back my card as I waited for something to calm my nerves.

"Hey.. you do know you made the pup really upset for leaving without a word." I gulped down looking back at the gruff man I saw back at the institute.

"Logen right? Heh yeah I had a feeling he would be upset… but I cant go back… not yet" he sat next to me sighing ordering a drink asking for a usual. Great! I had to come into the one bar that served someone from the institute. Stupid stupid decision! "so uh don't think I'm going to be dragged back. I'm stronger then I look."

Yeah… it was a bluff, not that I'm not strong heck I took on people twice my size… but this guy would flatten me like a pancake. He gave a soft chuckle shaking his head while the bar tender placed a huge mug of beer… wow.

"Na, if you don't want to stay we wont keep you there. Its not our style to kidnap someone and you still have your rights and all that… but I just got one question for ya kid." I took a sip from my drink once it got to me feeling slightly relived that he was not going to drag me back.

"OK whats the question?" He turned to me looking me in the eye, I could feel him staring deep into my soul.

"Do you really think you can stop Hydra on your own?" I blinked in surprise. That didn't go where I thought it was going to go.

"I actually wasn't thinking of that, I just wanted to find out why they took me and dev… and the other kids… its just.." I looked down feeling guilty. "all those kids… when we escaped the whole place went to hellfire. Are they alive? Dead!? Or even worse… still being experimented on and… and being rapped. I have to find them and help them like I did for Dev... I need to do something." he gave a sigh sitting back as he took a gulp of his mug. Wow he could drink!

"Well… I see where your coming from… but you cant do all this on your own kid. You need a team, someone to watch your back and keep you safe and kept save by you. If not you'll get splattered on the wall with their weapons or worse.. go back to how things were, a victim of Hydra." I shivered a bit not liking that at all. That creep touching me in places I don't want to be touched by some sick perverted doctor.

"You make a good point but would the institute really help me with this? I doubt that its owner would want his students getting into something so risky." he sighed and nodded.

"True.. but there may be someone who can. Someone who has experience with them and has brought them down before." I looked back to him feeling a glimmer of hope filling me up, making me feel so much closer to helping those kids and taking down those monsters!

"Who is it!? Please tell me!" He gave a smile as if just thinking about this person made him so happy.

"Her name is Chelsea, Chelsea Marks."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Jamie)

This was it! I was so excited to be going to my first class as a normal student! I cant wait for it! I wanted to jump out of Scott's car and run to the school if only to get there slightly faster through all this traffic. I kept bouncing in my seat kitty giggling at me as we waited for the other cars to start moving again.

"Your like so ready for school Jamie. You sure your going to be alright?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Nope! But I'm going anyway." Scott laughed a bit and gave me a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit little man! you'll do fine just keep the other you's in check. Don't want people to go nuts." I chuckled a bit nervous about that yeah, but I've been working hard and I know I'll be OK if I just stay calm. We finally stopped at the middle school I jumped out with my backpack in hand waving goodbye to Scott and kitty.

"This is it.." I took a deep breath and took my first step only to be knocked back by one of the other kids.

"Out of the way shorty!" The jerk ran past me as I tried to keep my other selves from escaping from my body. It took a bit of control but I managed to keep them inside. I looked back at Scott and Kitty who looked a bit nervous at that little almost slip up. I smiled and gave them a thumbs up as they sighed in relief driving off. Kitty stood up a bit waving

"Good luck Jamie!" Smiling I made my way inside past the other kids, Kitty was so nice and pretty, I really liked her long brown hair and Scott was like a big brother. I have such a great family, they are always there for me and knowing that made me feel so happy. Mom and Dad would love them just like I do… Mom and Dad… I shake my head.

"Those feelings are confusing!" I whisper yelled at myself trying to um… what did Logan call it? Repress? Something like that. I'm still not to good with big words…

I made it to my class as the bell started to ring, the professor told me to make sure to get to my class before the bell rang and I was glad I made it in time. The teacher looked nice having frizzy hair and big round glasses she also wore a pretty green dress and had to funny but cool long front teeth. She looked like one of the fashion magazines Kitty had from the 80's or was it 70's? I don't know, I liked them though, they looked so funny and cool but also a bit weird.

"Well hello there, you must be the new student I just heard about. Welcome to our classroom, I'm miss Groki and I will be your teacher for this year." I smiled, she seemed nice enough. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Oh um OK." I stood in front of the class most of them seemed far away, like they didn't really care what I had to say. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little about myself. "Hi my name is Jamie Mardox I'm from the Institute for gifted youngsters up at the end of the city. I like sports, I mostly play soccer but I also like basket ball. That's it I guess."

"That was wonderfully done Jamie, please take a seat in that empty desk in-front of you and we will get started on our lessons." I did as she said sitting down next to another boy who glared at me. I frowned recognizing him as the one who knocked into me. He was about a foot taller then me and looked very angry.

"What are you looking at shorty?" he hissed at me I frowned looking away from him. OK maybe this wasn't as good as I first thought…

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Devlin)

Scott got on my case since my last.. moment. I always had him watching me through his ruby shades. Making sure I don't cause any more trouble. I wanted to punch him so badly, just to get him to leave me alone. The school day ended and he offered me a ride back to the institute everyone taking a van back. I sighed and agreed to go with him the mansion kind of far away.

"Sure..." I got in with him as we drove off. He sighed and bit his lip making me growl. "Whatever you have to say just say it dam it!"

"You can't go around hurting people OK!? The principle already doesn't trust us and the professor doesn't need anymore problems." growling at him I folded my arms and frowned.

"They had it coming, if you had let me brake his arm they wouldn't have tried anything else to any other student." his eyebrows raised shaking his head.

"Dude… that's just… wrong" I frowned as we made it back to the institute. I sat on my own looking up at the sky, clouds covering the world in shadows. It reminded me of myself.. have I changed? Did something deep inside me become clouded by hate and loathing? Did I really loose something deep down inside my heart? Looking down at myself I grabbed my chest and felt an ache.. was I a monster? Like one of those bastards that hurt me?.. no… NO! I stood up gritting my teeth as my ears lowered over my head my whole body seething in rage.

"I am nothing like them!" I shouted my words laced each word with venom.

"Like who pup?" I looked back in shock seeing Logan. I frowned and glared back lowering my head as I growled.

"It's rude to spy on someone." He chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Wasn't spying pup. I came out here to smoke." he said rising his cigaret tapping the ash off it as he walked up to me frowning putting it out. "So, like who?"

"..." I frowned looking away from him folding my arms over my chest. He chuckled sitting down next to me on the stump looking back at me.

"Fine, don't got to talk pup if ya don't want to." He just sat with me looking up at the sky as I looked down at the dirt not wanting to speak with him or anyone at the moment… but I did anyway.

"Like the ones who kidnapped me. I'm not like them." He looked back down at me and frowned. I could feel him looking through me looking past my face and right at the me inside.

"Your not kid. Trust me you have to be a twisted mother fucker to be like them… hey..." He cupped my chin making me look at him giving me kind eyes. "listen to me, don't let them rule who you are. It might not make sense but don't forget who you were before all that. You know what I mean?"

"I… I don't want to be bad…" I felt tears dripping down my face. He sighed pulling me into a hug.

"It will be OK pup. Trust me it will be OK. I'm here for ya" I cried into his chest letting out all my bottled emotions letting everything out. I felt safe here.. happy.


End file.
